Ser mamá
by SasuKarinSui
Summary: Hay tanto quehacer, que Karin no tiene descanso, más sus hijos y su esposo la reciben con un grato obsequio.


Sé que debo muchos fics, pero quise hacer éste especial del día de las madres. También ya sé que ya pasaron tres días desde la celebración, pero no por no ser diez de mayo, las mamás dejan de ser mamás, así que, no está demás, dejar éste fic en ésta fecha. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Oía el agua caer, un frío le recorría el cuerpo y se envolvió completamente en las cobijas. Quería seguir con su sueño, pero antes de lograr retomar su sueño, salió de la cama de un salto. Tomó sus lentes, haló su bata de una silla y salió a trompicones al patio mientras se ponía la prenda.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡La ropa!

Apenas salió de la casa, y las heladas gotas no perdieron tiempo en bañarla. Ella se acercó hasta los tendederos buscando la ropa que había dejado secando durante la noche, y no halló nada. Hacía mucho aire, y lo primero que pensó, fue que las prendas, habían terminado volando. Enojada, entró a la casa a cambiarse. Sería demasiado absurdo ir a buscar la ropa, con tanto viento, seguramente ya estaba dispersa y a kilómetros del lugar.

Entró a la habitación y no vio a nadie, recordó haber estado sola cuando despertó, molesta y extrañada, miró el reloj digital junto a la cama: 9:00 a.m. ¡¿Cómo se le había hecho tan tarde?! ¿A caso no sonó el maldito despertador? ¡Los niños! Corrió a levantar a los gemelos, ya era muy tarde, en La academia eran estrictos con el horario, pero tal vez si hablaba con Shikamaru, les permitiría entrar. Se verían mal sus hijos si faltaban al segundo día de clases, aunque tampoco se podría decir que se vieran bien llegando tarde.

Al entrar a la habitación de Suzu y Kaoru, se encontró con el lugar vacío… Las cosas se estaban tornando raras, pues aunque ella podía suponer que Sasuke los llevó a La academia, sus hijos siempre peleaban por el desayuno hecho por ella, por alguna razón, nos les gustaba el sazón de su padre, y eso que él no era un mal cocinero, así que era para que sus hijos, la fueran a despertar de menos por el desayuno, ya Sasuke podría sobornarlos con dinero para el almuerzo. No pudo pensar en un secuestro, y es que ¿qué tipo de secuestrador tendía las camas?

Ella se rascó la cabeza, mirando cada lecho bien tendido, y más raro aún, el cuarto estaba levantado. Cada mañana tenía que pelear con sus niños para que hicieran su cama y su cuarto, haciendo que se les hiciera tarde cuando tenían que Salir temprano, por ello, muchas veces terminaban por dejar todo tirado, hasta que volvían a casa.

Karin suspiró, de menos se quitó un peso de encima.

Una brisa colada por el pasillo le provocó frío, recordándole que seguía empapada. Dio un estornudo y se dirigió a darse un baño, de menos, aún tenía unas pantaletas limpias guardadas, se habían salvado de no salir volando.

—

Apenas terminó de vestirse, llamaron a la puerta. Frunció el ceño con fastidio, y es que ella aún tenía cosas que hacer: ir al mercado, hacer de comer, hacer el quehacer, ir por los niños y por supuesto, comprar algo de ropa interior para la semana, porque por desgracia, esa fue la que terminó en quién sabe dónde. Y esas tareas sólo se limitaban hasta la hora de la comida, porque seguramente Suzu querrá que le enseñe a usar el Kagura shingan y por otro lado, Kaoru querrá seguir intentando hacer el Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu, lo que lo llevará a regresar a la casa a que Karin lo cure por las quemaduras. Además, habrá que organizarse, pues Sasuke había sido enviado a misión la noche anterior, así que a ella le tocarían todos los quehaceres de la casa en la semana, más sus deberes en el hospital. Últimamente Sasuke había sido muy solicitado en misiones, y el acuerdo de atender ambos la casa, estaba deshaciéndose, y ella se estaba convirtiendo al cien por cien en un ama de casa.

De sólo pensarlo, ya se agobiaba, y el oír que los llamados a la puerta aumentaban de volumen, la ponían de mal humor. Sin muchas ganas, recibió a su invitada, que no era más que Sakura, quien le informaba que debía ir con urgencia al hospital a ayudar, pues aparentemente Tsunade y Shizune estaban ocupadas, y el hospital estaba casi lleno, era normal cuando La academia iniciaba ciclo, al principio los niños usaban las armas como juguetes, más los muchos otros pacientes, embarazadas, enfermos, heridos…

De mala gana, Karin fue a su labor, que habría negado, de no ser que era una de las tantas condiciones para que ella fuera parte de la aldea. Y lo peor, se trataría de cuidar niños… ella sólo tenía paciencia para los suyos, los ajenos la exasperaban con facilidad, y es que mucha gente los consiente y se vuelven malcriados. De nuevo regresó a la lluvia, porque aún con sombrilla, el viento seguía fuerte, y no se podía adivinar para donde soplaría.

—

Estuvo cinco horas en el hospital, y es que dos equipos de ninjas, en diferentes tiempos, habían vuelto a la aldea muy malheridos, así que su estadía se había extendido más de lo que ella deseaba, de menos, ya no tuvo que tratar con los niños. Fatigada y hambrienta, pues no había desayunado y lo único que había comido, era un pan al vapor durante su descanso interrumpido en el trabajo, salió del hospital, pensando que debía comprar algo para preparar de comer… a la mierda, estaba exhausta, pasaría a algún restaurante en el camino de regreso a casa para pedir comida. Pero lo peor estaría cuando llegara a casa, porque seguramente los gemelos se quejarían por no haberlos ido a recoger, y es que ellos le hicieron prometer a ella y a Sasuke, que toda la primera semana los recogerían, y claro, a su padre se lo perdonarían, porque se fue de misión y lo celebraban, pero a ella, a ella le tocarían las quejas, sólo porque estaba en la aldea.

Cansada, empapada, hambrienta y agobiada, pues su día aún no acababa, llegó a casa con bolsas de comida en las manos, dio un suspiro, mentalizándose a lo que venía, abrió la puerta y…

—¡Feliz día de la madre!

Confeti y serpentina cayeron sobre ella, quien desconcertada, miró la cena servida en la mesa, la casa limpia, un arreglo de flores en la mesa y a Sasuke en casa sonriendo de lado. Sus hijos se acercaron a abrazarla, su niña le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda y su niño en la derecha. Cuando despertó por la lluvia, con las prisas y todo lo que su cabeza mantenía enlistado, había olvidado la fecha.

—Gra… cias… —musitó Karin a sus hijos y dirigió la mirada a su esposo—¿No se supone que estarías de misión?

—Papá te engañó para darte la sorpresa —sonrió Suzu arreglando su vestido, a lo que Karin miró a Sasuke buscando su explicación, pero éste sólo evadió la mirada— No trabajará toda la semana.

—Dijo que él haría las labores de la casa en su descanso —le siguió Kaoru, la boca la tenía quemada, pero olía a calamina, así que no debía preocuparse— Y a él se le ocurrió apagar el despertador…

—Niños… —gruñó el aludido, y sin mirar a la cara a su esposa, hizo una observación— Vete a cambiar o pescarás un resfriado.

Karin sonrió cuando lo oyó llamar la atención a los gemelos, y es que podía sentir en su chakra el enojo hacia los niños y su vergüenza, pues él no gustaba que se le señalaran sus atenciones. Al oír hablar del baño, recordó la ropa… No sólo era de ella, sino también de su marido.

—Por cierto, la ropa…

—Ya está en los cajones, la bajé antes de dejar a los niños en la escuela.

Soltó una risa, ahora que sabía que la ropa estaba a salvo le pareció gracioso pensar que se había ido volando. Iba a abrazar a sus hijos, más prefirió sólo devolverles el beso, para no mojarlos. Dejó las bolsas que llevaba en las manos en la cocina y fue a tomar un baño. Ya limpia y arreglada, volvió al comedor, donde sus hijos se quejaban de hambre, pero Sasuke no los dejó comer hasta que Karin llegó a la mesa. Tuvieron una comida a mena, muy familiar, al puro estilo de aquella peculiar familia, con sangre Uchiha y sangre Uzumaki, y al terminar el postre, los niños se levantaron de la mesa y corrieron a su habitación.

—Entonces… ¿tú idea?

—Ellos querían hacerte algo especial, sólo les ayudé.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá mira!

Llegó Suzu con un regalo en las manos, por atrás llegó Kaoru con otro, tratando de hacer a un lado el de su hermana.

—¡Mira el mío!

—¿Para mí? Vamos a abrirlos.

—¡Abre el mío primero!

—No mami, el mío.

Los regalos fueron abiertos, y Karin se las ingenió para abrir los dos al mismo tiempo, sino tendría una pelea entre esos dos. Ambos paquetes tenían una carta, con algún dibujo que para ojos ajenos, no tendrían sentido; su hija le dio unas flores de papel de colores con dobleces muy forzados, y su hijo, le dio una pulsera torcida con tejido mixto. El resto del día continuó consintiendo a la pelirroja, y con uno que otro reclamo de los niños por tener que hacer cosas como barrer el confeti de la entrada que ellos aventaron, recoger la mesa, irse a bañar o irse a dormir temprano, pero Sasuke siempre terminaba por regañarlos, y acababan por hacer caso. Pese a ello, Karin estaba contenta, y es que estaba brindándoles a sus hijos estabilidad, y por muy mal que llegaran a portarse, podía sentir todo ese cariño que le tenían, ni siquiera necesitaba de su habilidad para saberlo, pues una de las pruebas a ello, era que sus hijos la conocían, tanto, que habían elegido las cosas al gusto de ella, incluso en años anteriores, ponían siempre sus colores favoritos, su flor favorita, su animal preferido o cualquier otro detalle que le agradara a ella. ¿Que importaba si no eran los mejores dibujos, la mejor papiroflexia, o el mejor tejido? Ellos se esforzaban por ella, y ese era el mejor regalo de todos.

—

A la hora de ir a la cama, Sasuke no perdió tiempo en "consentir" de otra forma a su esposa, iniciando con besos y algunas caricias traviesas; los besos habían bajado al cuello, y las manos estaban deshaciéndose de la ropa, hasta que la pelirroja le dio el alto y tomó el despertador del mueble que se encontraba del lado donde Karin dormía.

—Antes que se te olvide, pon el despertador de una vez, porque cuando acabemos, seguro te quedas dormido. Debes levantarte a las 6:00 a.m., para preparar el desayuno, suerte para que se lo coman. Después de que vayas a dejarlos, date una ducha para que despiertes bien, así podrás ir al mercado fresco, no compres cualquier cosa, revisa la calidad y el precio, porque hay muchos bribones en los puestos. Mi desayuno lo quiero como a las 10:00 a.m. si no es que me despierto más tarde. Mañana toca estofado de res, así que tardarás en picar la verdura y tienes que ponerlo a cocer temprano para que esté listo a la hora de la comida. Luego tienes que recoger a los niños y tendrás que llevarlos al parque, que están acostumbrados a ir los miércoles, por cierto, el viernes hay junta de padres. Después de que laves los trastes de la cena, volverás a pelear con ellos para bañarse, y ni creas que te volverá a funcionar gritarles, lo mismo para ir a dormir. Hablando de dormir, Suzu ha tenido pesadillas, así que tendrás que levantarte cuando grite, no se volverá a dormir si no te quedas con ella hasta que se duerma. Ya que estarás en casa, seguro te pondrán a entrenarlos, y la verdad es que ambos necesitan ayuda con los kunais y…

—Buenas noches.

Sasuke le dio un beso, tomó el despertador, lo programó, lo dejó de su lado de la cama y se acomodó para dormir. Karin lo miró sonriendo con malicia.

—¡Hey! Que a mí no me dejas a medias, además, que por no dejarte a ti con las ganas, tendrás que pedir otros nueve meses de descanso.

Él cumplió como marido, y es que la noticia lo alegró, pero al otro día, cómo le costó levantarse, y cómo le costó terminar el día, y eso que aprovechó la comida que su esposa había llevado ese día. Karin, dejó que él hiciera todo, sólo para que él supiera lo que había pasado mientras él estaba de misión, pero tampoco pudo ayudarle el resto de la semana, pues con tantas salidas a la lluvia, la pelirroja terminó resfriada, que le preocupó por su embarazo, pero no pasó a mayores, pues Sasuke resultó un buen enfermero, que terminó agotado, pese a que era su semana de descanso... sin duda, él extrañaba las misiones.

* * *

Como verán, ésta es mi visión de una familia SasuKarin, y admito que está lleno de OoC, pero mi principal objetivo, era plasmar lo que engloba ser una madre en realidad, no creo que sea necesario enlistarlo, pues creo que en el fic, ya lo hice, y a diferencia de lo que hizo Sasuke, no todos los esposos buscan darle, aunque sea, un día libre a sus esposas. Sé que pude haber usado otra pareja para esto, pero quería ver que salía de mi mente con éstos dos, y Karin tiene el suficiente carácter como para encararle a Sasuke, todo lo que tiene que hacer xD

Sea día de la madre o no, recordemos lo que ellas hacen por la familia, y tratemos de hacer aunque sea algo pequeño todos los días para quitarles peso a sus tareas: levantar nuestro cuarto, lavar la ropa, hacer la comida, evitar peleas innecesarias... todo esto, sin que ellas tengan que decírnoslo. Si ellas apreciaban nuestros dibujos mal trechos del kínder, les aseguro que ellas apreciaran éste tipo de detalles por muy pequeños que sean.

Feliz día de la madre, y gracias a las mamás que son mamás no sólo un día, sino todos los días del año a todas horas.


End file.
